Versos de Ninja
by Xin-kun
Summary: Quando uma ninja da Areia visita Konoha, e encontra um caricato ninja de cabelo branco, há coisas que podem acontecer... E serem destruidas por limites.


**Versos de Ninja**  
By Xin-kun

**Spoilers:** Nenhum.  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi  
**Notas**: OC X Kakashi.  
**Dedicado a:** Th3Dreamer – Troca de fics entre mim e ela. Espero que tenhas gostado. o/**  
Avisos:** Provavelmente OOC.

Kakashi nunca pensara que achar Tsunade podia ser uma coisa tão difícil. A Hokage parecia ter desaparecido nos inúmeros corredores de Konoha. Era por estas e por outras que ele preferia quando uma missão lhe era logo indicada, ao invés de ter de ir rectificá-la com a Hokage. Não que fosse mau de todo, visto ela ser uma das maiores ninjas de sempre, mas o facto era que andar à procura de uma mulher não estava propriamente no seu rol de actividades favoritas.

Sentou-se numa pequena salinha de espera, cansado de percorrer todo aquele enorme edifício. Aquela Tsunade… Provavelmente, ao invés de estar a trabalhar, havia-se escapulido para jogar, apenas para, mais tarde, aparecer bêbada, abraçada a Jiraya, os dois a cantar como um casal de pardais que acabara de perder as asas… e guinchava de dor.

Suspirou, passando a mão pelo seu cabelo branco, antes de hesitar e, finalmente, se decidir a puxar do seu livro, inseparável companheiro de monótonas horas, onde a escolha se resumia a contar moscas ou a ler. Apesar de contar moscas parecer interessante, ler era uma actividade muito mais intelectual. Não que as suas escolhas literárias fossem muito intelectuais, claro.

Deixou-se ali ficar, por mais de uma hora, o Sol que passava a janela a bater-lhe quase inteiramente, não fosse o livro que lhe resguardava a face. Bem, talvez relaxar assim, despreocupadamente, fosse melhor do que ir a correr para qualquer tipo de missão destinada por Tsunade. Afinal, quem preferia assassinar um fugitivo qualquer quando poderia ler calmamente um livro? Certamente que não seria Kakashi. Ele podia ser um grande ninja, como os mais novos costumavam dizer, mas para ele, relaxar era um dever.

Subitamente, quebrando todo o silencioso ambiente a que Kakashi já se habituara, um grupo de pessoas entrou pela sala, aos tropeções. Eram cerca de seis ninjas, todos eles entre os vinte e os trinta anos. Apesar de quase todos diferirem no vestuário, o que os ligava entre si era a estreita de peça de tecido que traziam na testa, que segurava uma chapa metálica que os anunciava como Ninjas da Vila Oculta da Areia.

Kakashi pousou o seu livro, curioso sobre o que faria um grupo daqueles ali. O grupo era constituído por quatro homens e duas mulheres, aparentando uma delas ser a líder dos ninjas da Areia. Os homens tinham todos um aspecto imponente e uma postura que se tentava manter digna, mas nenhum deles conseguiu impressionar Kakashi com a sua face séria. Já as mulheres conseguiram impressioná-lo. Talvez não _as mulheres… A_ mulher. A que seguia o grupo mais no fundo era, de facto, bonita. Tinha uma face redonda e sorridente, com algumas sardas a pintarem-lhe a face. Seria certamente, a delícia de muitos homens, mas Kakashi não sentiu qualquer tipo de apelo em relação a ela. Agora a líder deles… Não era uma_ top-model_, de modo algum, mas havia algo nela que despertou imediatamente todos os sentidos de Kakashi.

Tinha uns cabelos castanhos-escuros que lhe passavam ligeiramente os ombros, brilhando suavemente conforme o Sol neles embatia. O seu sorriso era, pelo menos para Kakashi, muito mais bonito do que a sua companheiro, deixando-lhe covinhas nas bochechas. E uns olhos…

Quando Kakashi deu por si, estava a fitar, sem pudor algum, a líder dos ninjas da Areia. Corou um pouco e voltou, imediatamente, a enfiar a cabeça no livro.

- Se vêm à procura da Godaime, ela parece não estar… – Disse ele, dando um ar de desinteressado, enquanto virava mais uma página do seu livro.

A mulher que despertara a atenção de Kakashi suspirou, virou-se para o grupo e disse, com uma voz aborrecida:

- Bem, parece que vou ter esperar, não é? – Pôs as mãos nas ancas e sorriu para os seus companheiros. – Dêem uma volta pela vila, que mais tarde junto-me a vocês, quando terminar com a Kage-sama.

Sim, Kakashi estava a observá-la, usando o Sharingan para ver mesmo com o próprio livro como obstáculo. Parecia que o todo-poderoso Kakashi também era vulnerável à curiosidade… e a assuntos do coração, segundo parecia.

Os ninnjas da Areia desapareceram no corredor, fechando a porta atrás de si, deixando sozinhas na sala Kakashi e a sua líder, que imediatamente se apresentou ao veterano ninja de cabelos brancos. Sentou-se ao seu lado, olhando para Kakashi, que havia guardado o seu indecente livro no bolso. Sorriu, estendendo a mão amavelmente.

- Prazer, o meu nome é Izumi Nina.

Kakashi agarrou a mão fina de Nina, num aperto de mão suave, retribuindo o sorriso, o qual, em virtude da sua máscara, ficou oculto.

- Prazer em conhecê-la. O meu nome é Kakashi. – Continuou, sem sequer se aperceber disso, a sorrir, e continuou. – Já me apercebi que é uma ninja da Areia… O que a traz por aqui, Nina-san?

Nina coçou a testa, parecendo indecisa quanto ao que responder ao ninja sorridente que a encarava. Por fim, feita a escolha certa de palavras, respondeu a Kakashi.

- Questões diplomáticas… Sabe como são, burocracias…

Kakashi olhou pela janela, distraidamente, levantando-se da cadeira onde havia estado pacatamente sentado.

- É, sei como é. Pena a Tsunade-sama não andar por aqui…

Nina suspirou e concordou com o comentário de Kakashi, enquanto se lhe juntava, na janela.

- Pois é… Fiz uma viagem tão longa e ainda terei de esperar tanto pela Hokage-sama. – Suspirou de novo, coçando outra vez a testa, como que se estivesse a pensar no que dizer a seguir. – Bom, os Kages são pessoas ocupadas… Era de esperar.

Kakashi olhou surpreendido para Nina, divertido com o que ela acabara de dizer. Riu-se descontraidamente.

- A Tsunade-sama? Ocupada…? - Deu outra pequena gargalhada, antes de se explicar perante o olhar surpreso de Nina. – Ela não deve estar, certamente, ocupada com o trabalho… Provavelmente está nalgum bar sombrio a embebedar-se!

Nina parecia chocado com o comentário desrespeitoso de Kakashi e, apesar de ter como intenções iniciais não discutir com o ninja de Konoha, não resistiu a defender uma Kage.

- Mas… A Tsunade-sama é uma Kage… Ela nunca – Kakashi cortou-lhe a palavra, apresentando uma face que, apesar de em grande parte oculta, demonstrar todo o divertimento dele.

- Nina-san… Que tal uma aposta?

- Uma aposta? – Nina ergueu uma sobrancelha dúbia, perante a proposta de Kakashi.

- Sim. Se a Hokage entrar por aquela porta – Apontou para a porta principal do corredor, pela qual Tsunade teria de passar para chegar ao seu escritório. – sóbria, eu pagar-lhe-ei um jantar. Caso ela entre aqui embriagada, será a Nina-san a pagar-me o jantar! Que me diz…?

Nina sorriu, confiante que seria uma aposta fácil de ganhar. Além disso, um jantar grátis não seria certamente uma coisa para se desperdiçar. Estendeu a mão a Kakashi, o qual a apertou profusamente.

- Apostado.

Nesse momento, uma Tsunade embriagada, a cantar uma música (ou melhor dizendo, interpretando um conjunto de sons e grunhidos imperceptíveis) entrou pela porta adentro, acabando por se espalhar ao comprido aos pés horrorizados de Nina. Levantou a garrafa de sake que tinha na mão.

- Vai um golinho, menina?

Com uma vénia educada ao porteiro, Nina entrou para dentro do restaurante de ar acolhedor. Com uma olhadela rápida ao relógio de pulso que trazia, constatou aquilo que temia: havia-se atrasado mais de meia-hora. Lá dentro, uma atmosfera calma, debruada com tons de vermelhos e laranjas, reinava. As mesas eram todas redondas e pequenas, como que especialmente dirigidas a casais. Provavelmente, isso não se afastava muito da verdade, julgando pelas velas que enfeitavam as ditas mesas.

Nina olhou em redor, tentando avistar Kakashi, o que se revelou algo difícil, visto que o restaurante estava praticamente a abarrotar. Finalmente, avistou uma cabeça coberta de cabelos cinzentos (ou seriam brancos?) que denunciou imediatamente a presença do veterano.

Antes que Kakashi a avistasse, Nina passou a mão pelo vestido negro, tentando detectar eventuais partes amarrotadas no tecido. Feita a inspecção, ela avançou por entre as mesas com um passo lento e elegante.

Mal chegou perto de Kakashi, que vestia um supreendente smoking, apesar de manter a sua inseparável máscara, ele jogou-lhe um olhar acusador.

- Atrasada.

Nina coçou a testa, num habitual tique seu e sorriu nervosamente.

- É, eu sei… Demorei a arranjar estadia para mim e para os meus colegas. Desculpa.

Kakashi sorriu perversamente, enquanto se levantava e puxava a cadeira, como um verdadeiro cavalheiro, para Nina se sentar.

- Não te preocupes, não estou particularmente chateado. – Lançou-lhe um sorriso maldoso, de novo. – Afinal és tu quem vai pagar o jantar.

Nina lançou um suspiro, resignada com a sua sorte. Bem, olhando pelo lado positivo, até que nem seria mau de todo pagar aquele jantar… Afinal, Kakashi parecia ser um tipo decente.

Os dez minutos que se seguiram foram praticamente usados a fazer uma escolha do menu. Tal como Nina pensara, Kakashi havia-se revelado como um ninja bastante interessante. Como deduzira pela conversa que mantinha com ele, ele era um dos mais famosos ninjas de Konoha, possuindo o Sharingan, uma habilidade quase lendária. Além do ninja incrível que era, ele revelava-se como uma pessoa ainda mais fascinante. Estava constantemente a brincar com Nina, constantemente chateando-a, coisa que ao invés de a deixar zangada, divertia-a bastante.

Cerca de duas horas depois, Kakashi recostou-se para trás na sua cadeira. Nina olhou para ele fixamente, sem que este se apercebesse do olhar examinador dela. Curiosamente, o par de Nina parecia ter passado todo o jantar sem remover a máscara, por mais surpreendente que isso pudesse ser. De cada vez que ela olhava para ele, ora o ângulo não lhe permitia ver a parte descoberta da face dele ou ele já havia recolocado a máscara.

Apesar do mistério que cobria a verdadeira face dele, Nina começava a sentir um calor dentro de si de cada vez que Kakashi lhe preenchia um pensamento, não por causa do seu corpo, ou da face oculta, mas por causa da pessoa que ele havia mostrado ser. Apesar de ser um pensamento ridículo de se ter, ela nunca se havia sentido tão bem perto de ninguém. Talvez isso se devesse ao seu estatuto de ninja da Areia, sempre forçada a desconfiar de tudo e de todos… De qualquer das formas, ela desejava que aquele jantar pudesse durar para sempre ou, pelo menos, mais algumas horas.

- Que tal irmos dar uma volta? – Kakashi levantou-se e estendeu uma mão que Nina agarrou, surpreendida, sendo imediatamente puxada para o exterior do restaurante.

Lá fora, a Lua espalhava uma luz suave pelo passeios e telhados das pequenas casas que, dispostas não muito regularmente, indicavam o caminho para Kakashi e Nina, dois ninjas sem destino naquela noite. Aqui e ali, uma luz cálida entornava-se de alguma janela, espalhando sombras e risos pela estrada. No firmamento, o contraste não era muito. Apesar do silêncio e sentimento de segurança (ou talvez pequenez) transmitido pelo escuro polvilhado de minúsculos pontos luminosos, o céu parecia agitar-se silenciosamente, como que reconhecendo o casal que se passeava debaixo dele.

Fortuitamente, as mãos dos dois tocavam-se ao de leve até que, consequentemente, os seus dedos entrelaçaram-se, num silencioso aperto consentido. Caminhando lentamente, rua abaixo, de mãos dadas, nenhum dos dois ousou quebrar o silêncio.

Dois vultos apreciavam o luar, no cimo do telhado mais alto de Konoha. Para um casual transeunte, passariam obviamente despercebidos, mas para um observador mais atento, seriam um casal na Primavera do seu amor. Ora isso não estava nem correcto, nem errado.

Não eram um casal, nem nada parecido. Afinal, haviam-se conhecido há menos de doze horas e, na maior parte dos casos, isso não daria nem para começar uma amizade significativa. No entanto, havia algo entre eles que, apesar de não os definir como um clássico casal, os definia como algo mais… Fosse o que fosse que os ligava, o facto era que estavam ali, debaixo de uma Lua testemunha de algo a ela transcendente.

Nina inclinou-se para trás, deitando a cabeça no colo de Kakashi, enquanto este fez os seus dedos calejados deslizarem pelos cabelos negros dela.

Inconscientemente, o caminho silencioso deles pela vila havia-os conduzido ali, a um momento que certamente não se diluiria das suas mentes tão rapidamente. Curioso como uma coisa tão simples e fútil, como uma aposta, pode conduzir a um luar terno.

Kakashi permanecera silencioso grande parte do tempo, como que mergulhado em pensamentos mais obscuros do que a noite. No entanto, sabia-se feliz, e Nina estava empática o suficiente com ele para saber disso. Mas ela sabia o que o preocupava. Tirassem o jantar, aquele luar, e os sorrisos trocados entre um e outro, o que ficaria no fim seriam dois ninjas. Um da Folha, outro da Areia. E, a compreensão superando o anseio por uma tragédia grega, preferiram ambos saborear a noite a toldá-la com pensamentos escuros.

- Kakashi… Nós nunca podere –

- Eu sei.

E, com um toque de lábios, abraçou-a, como se naquele momento, coisas como ninjas não existissem.

FIM

Bem, não o melhor dos meus escritos, mas espero que alguém (pelo menos a visada na história) tenha gostado. XD


End file.
